The invention relates to deicer compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to deicer compositions with improved ice-melting properties.
Solid deicers, such as rock salt (sodium chloride), are commonly applied to roads and other surfaces during winter months in areas where snow and/or ice tend to form on those surfaces after precipitation. Though solid deicers such as rock salt are effective in melting ice and snow, over application of solid deicers is typically undesirable. Rock salt, for example, is corrosive to metal parts in vehicles and can damage concrete. After the snow and ice melt, the salt remains on the ground or is carried by water melted from snow and ice into soil or groundwater, causing undesirable increase of salinity in soil and underground water. There is thus a need to increase the deicing capability of solid deicers, thereby reducing the amount of solid deicers needed per unit snow and/or ice melted.